


Сундук с замком

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: Старый Лис мёртв! Ох, Роше, будь осторожнее со своими желаниями...
Kudos: 12





	Сундук с замком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lockbox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910904) by [quills_at_dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quills_at_dawn/pseuds/quills_at_dawn). 



— Старый Лис мёртв!

Вернон Роше оторвался от карты, на которой разглядывал устье реки Понтар, чтобы взглянуть на молодого солдата, который только что влетел в его шатёр.

— Его зовут Йорвет, и если бы мне давали орен каждый раз, когда кто-то говорил, что убил его, я мог бы дважды заплатить за голову этого остроухого ублюдка из собственного кармана, а на сдачу купить Лан Эксетер. Я не дам ни монеты, пока не увижу доказательств.

— Но доказательства есть, командир! Они прислали вот это.

Роше, поборов дрожь, потянулся к плетёной из камыша корзинке, в которой виднелся столь знакомый окровавленный красный платок. Он уже знал, что найдёт там внутри. И совсем ничего не почувствовал, увидев ухо — левое, покрытое солью и слегка сморщенное, но определённо острое и с выемкой в том месте, куда однажды Роше сам нанёс отличный удар.

Он поставил корзинку с её содержимым на стол и вернулся к изучению карты.

— Очень хорошо. Заплати за это.

***

Несколько недель спустя Роше по-прежнему ничего не чувствовал.

Он завернул острое ухо в красный платок и сложил их вместе с корзинкой в колчан, который снял с одного из мёртвых эльфов пару дней назад. Туда же он добавил одну из листовок, что обещали награду за поимку Йорвета, подписав на ней дату выплаты. Всё это он запер в своём личном сундуке — как будто у него всё ещё был король, перед которым надо было отчитываться.

Война, начавшаяся поздней весной, продолжилась и летом. Его солдаты неоднократно попадали в засады скоя’таэлей и успешно отражали их атаки, но Роше всё ещё не испытывал никакого удовлетворения от происходившего. И уж тем более не испытывал гордости.

Хотя должен был. Ведь раньше он гордился.

Но больше не было короля, чтобы доложить о том, что заклятый враг повержен, и от этого каждая победа казалась пустой. Каждую ночь он садился на край своей кровати, чтобы снять перед сном шаперон и кольчугу, и, глядя на свой походный сундук, долго крутил в руках тяжёлый медальон, висевший у него на шее — одну из немногих вещей, которая когда-то имела значение и придавала его жизни смысл.

В разгар лета Велен превращался во влажное горячее болото, кишащее жуками. Находиться там было невыносимо даже глубокой ночью. В одну из таких ночей Вернон Роше и сидел на своей походной кровати, уставившись на запертый сундук, и чувствовал, словно его покрытую каплями пота кожу прокалывают острые иглы обиды.

Они проигрывали.

Аэдирн пал несколько месяцев назад. Радовид оказался таким же злом, как и Эмгыр, поэтому у Роше и его Синих Полосок не было вождя, за которым можно было бы следовать, не осталось ничего, за что можно было бы сражаться, но было очень много врагов. Теперь они были немногим лучше, чем банда разбойников. Не лучше скоя’таэлей. И Роше совсем не доставляло удовольствия, что «белки», похоже, тоже проигрывали войну из-за того, что выбрали неверную сторону и остались без лидера.

Дни становились всё короче. Нильфгаард прочно обосновался к югу от Понтара, фронт переместился в Велен, и обида Роше переросла в гнев.

Его жизнь ещё никогда не была настолько тяжелой, и он имел право на гордость и самодовольство, которые ещё ощущались им в те несколько моментов, когда дела шли хорошо. Он приходил в ярость из-за того, что смыслом его жизни стало убивать других, а всё его будущее будто покрылось пеплом.

Листья начали желтеть, когда Роше тайком добрался до Новиграда, чтобы заключить союз с Сигизмундом Дийкстрой. Он уже почти дошёл до места встречи, когда ему на секунду показалось, что впереди мелькнули знакомый затылок и острые уши. Но он не стал проверять.

***

Положение было отвратительным. Вкус желчи наполнял рот Роше каждый раз, когда он смотрел на свой сундук и задавался вопросом — что бы подумал Фольтест, если бы узнал, что Роше собирается договориться о сотрудничестве с Нильфгаардом, чтобы выторговать хотя бы ту малую толику свободы для Темерии, которая сейчас вообще была возможна.

Золотые листья опали. Роше вытер пятна крови со своего меча. Ещё один король мёртв, а Дийкстра не сдержал своего обещания. И у Роше не осталось ни единой надежды на то, что Север выстоит.

И ему было всё равно.

Он тяжело опустился на край походной кровати и со вздохом положил меч на землю у своих ног. Его взгляд вновь устремился к запертому сундуку.

Ничего не осталось. Даже чувства вины за то, что он предал Север.

С него было достаточно смертей и разрухи. Последние крохи своей надежды он решил потратить на то, чтобы оплатить свой долг перед умершими бойцами. Роше с радостью расплатился бы собственной жизнью, но посылать других на смерть он больше не собирался.

***

Вернон шёл по столь знакомым коридорам замка в Вызиме. Он направлялся к императору Нильфгаарда со своим сундуком, в котором находились несколько перехваченных документов и писем, содержавших планы Дийкстры и его союзников. Их передача была частью сделки.

— Роше, — произнёс Эмгыр, взглянув вверх, когда тот подошёл ко столу и с громким стуком поставил на него сундук.

— Все бумаги здесь, — сказал он, отпирая замок.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Эмгыр, доставая содержимое и пробегаясь взглядом по страницам. — Официальные документы уже готовы, но сначала мы должны согласовать условия.

Роше коротко кивнул, чувствуя, как всё внутри сжалось.

Он знал условия. Возможность иметь собственную экономику и армию, но на правах вассального государства. И с этой суровой реальностью надлежало смириться. Им придётся принимать выгодные для Нильфгаарда торговые соглашения, в какой-то момент они наверняка примут чужую валюту, подчинятся закону о расовом равенстве и ещё ряду вещей, которым Фольтест предпочёл бы смерть.

К счастью, он уже мёртв и никогда об этом не узнает.

— Поскольку мы все будем союзниками, я подумал, что будет правильно, если в обсуждении будет участвовать Йорвет.

Роше не вздрогнул, но его зрачки расширились, когда он увидел лицо эльфа, и его глаз, и уши, и красный платок на голове.

— Только не ты.

Эмгыр посмотрел на них, затем встал, держа бумаги в руках.

— Я знаю, что у вас двоих долгая история. Я даю вам пару минут поговорить наедине.

Как только Эмгыр вышел из комнаты, Роше впился взглядом в лицо Йорвета.

— Ты должен быть мёртв.

— Ты собираешься повторять это при каждой нашей встрече? — раздражённо поинтересовался Йорвет, устраиваясь на столе Эмгыра.

— Нет. Я имею в виду, что думал, что ты мёртв. Я заплатил награду за твою голову…

— О, хорошо, да. В таком случае, очевидно, я мёртв. Спасибо, что сообщил.

— Это не ответ! — прошипел Роше. — Я не видел тебя несколько месяцев!

— Я был занят! На войне! — ответил Йорвет, скрестив руки, как будто защищался. — Насколько я могу судить, у тебя тоже не всё хорошо.

Роше просто смотрел на него и молчал. Йорвет сердился всё больше и больше, а затем наконец взорвался.

— Поэтому исчезли объявления о награде за мою голову? Ты действительно в это поверил? Как ты мог поверить?! Ты пытался убить меня годами — и не смог! Ты думал — что? Что кто-то справится со мной по чистой случайности?

— У всех бывают неудачные дни, да и вообще — почему я, чёрт возьми, должен был сомневаться, что кому-то повезло тебя убить?

Ответом Йорвета был тяжёлый вздох.

— Кроме того, они принесли доказательства! Твоё ухо!

— Очевидно, не моё, потому что мои уши на месте.

Роше в ярости достал колчан из своего сундука, и миг спустя Йорвет чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.

— С чего ты взял, что оно моё?

— В смысле? Оно выглядит как твоё, острое и с выемкой!

— С выемкой, но завиток-то совсем другой! Посмотри на эту часть! — негодующе воскликнул Йорвет, а затем недоверчиво уставился на Роше. — Ты просто не способен отличить ухо одного эльфа от уха другого.

— О, ну извините, что я не могу запомнить в подробностях чьё-то ухо со ста шагов! И вообще, разве все люди не выглядят для вас, эльфов, одинаково?

— Ну, можешь быть уверен, что твои уши я бы узнал, не говоря уж о твоей уродливой морде, — проворчал глубоко оскорблённый Иорвет. — Выходит, ты меня бы не узнал.

— Прекрасно! — раздражённый Роше поднял руки. — Я извиняюсь!

Молчание было ему ответом.

— Мне жаль, — повторил Роше, заметив обиженный взгляд Йорвета.

— Тебе жаль, потому что ты ошибся, или потому что я на самом деле жив?

Роше вздохнул и упёрся руками в стол.

— В основном из-за ошибки. Не могу поверить, что ты вернулся.

— Я никогда и не уходил, — фыркнул Йорвет. — Ты сам себе это придумал. И это объявление о награде — нелепое, оно же обязательно привлекло бы мошенников.

Они немного помолчали.

— Эмгыр вернётся в любую минуту, — пробормотал Йорвет и указал на сундук и его содержимое. — Тебе это ещё нужно?

— Нет. Можешь забрать и похоронить, как положено… Или что вы там делаете.

Йорвет задумчиво разглядывал его лицо, пока Эмгыр не вернулся.

— Спасибо, Роше.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для команды fandom The Witcher 2019  
> Бета - [little-ice](https://little-ice.diary.ru/)


End file.
